Memories
by nikki-browneyes
Summary: Lothor's gone and the world is safe. Or is it? Can Hunter can help save the world again? Will Dustin ever be the same again? And can the team suit up and fight without Blake. Sequel to Secrets of the past. Changes made to Shane and Cam from previous fics.
1. Chapter 1

Memories

Disclaimer, the character names Vicus, Laygan, Meta and Andras are borrowed from WB's Charmed so I don't own them. And the Ninja Storm characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for the duration of my story. Any character's you don't recognise belong to me.

* * *

A ship sped through the darkcurtain of space. Its destination, Earth.

Since Lothor's demise, unbeknownst to the ex-rangers, four aliens unused in previous ranger battles, trained for what they thought would be the greatest victory in the universe. The destruction of any and all power rangers on Earth and the breakdownof every type of leadership and country union on the planet. The trophy they had in mind was Earth as their own planet to rule and its occupants, mindless slaves ready to work, bow and worship whenever they called.

The four aliens gathered on the bridge of the ship.

"Are we there yet Sir?" The youngest one whined.

The shark head leader rolled his eyes. "Soon, Laygan. We'll be there soon. You better be ready for this."

"I've heard that Earth's rangers are not easy to defeat." Laygan, the youngest blue faced alien said.

"Scared?" Mocked Andras. Afierce looking alien with a jaw like a dragon.

"No. I'm just letting you all know so that you know what you're in for."

"I already know they're tough. I lost my brother in one of their battles. I want Earth and its people to pay." The leader sighed and bowed his head as if in respect for his fallen brother. "And this will help us in our quest." He nodded to the female alien next to him as if to pass an invisible microphone to her.

She in turn nodded and began to voice her plan. "This machine will help us to create monsters to send down to Earth. Bear in mind, that we can only create a limited amount. So we need this plan to work first time. All we have to do is learn from Lothor's mistakes and we'll win this. As you know, Lothor was a fool and his plans were useless, just like his generals." She paused before clearing her throat. "With the exception of Vexacus, your brother." She said to the leader. "Instead of sending one monster at a time, we'll send them all at once."

"Meta, how many can we produce and send?"

This is where the female inventor bit her lip. "I'm still working on it Sir, but at the moment…only four."

Laygan snickered, causing Meta to look at him sharply. "Unless you can do better I suggest you become silent before I rip your snout off."

Vicus, their leader smirked at the anger coming from his second in command. "Save your anger for the rangers." Vicus pointed to a picture of Earth on one of the screen consoles. As his finger touched different countries, a portion of it lit up. "We'll send your four monsters here, here, here and…here." He pointed to four places in different continents. Christchurch, Nagasaki, Athens and California. More specifically Blue Bay Harbour, where his brother was destroyed by the power rangers. "We'll attack as soon as we arrive. If we hover over their world, they might detect us and it will spoil the element of surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

Memories

Disclaimer, the character names Vicus, Laygan, Meta and Andras are borrowed from WB's Charmed so I don't own them. And the Ninja Storm characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for the duration of my story. Any character's you don't recognise (Mark, Richard and Simone) belong to me.

Thanks **_the real vampire_** for the review. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took long to put up.

* * *

Two masked students one garbed in navy and the other in crimson lined black leather ninja uniforms battled it out on the soft mats located in the Thunder ninja academy. Both equal in their skills and strength, it seemed neither one could gain the upper hand. As one attacked, the other blocked the move as if it was a predictable move.

As the other students watched on, they were amazed at the speed of the two opponents. One of whom was at the top of the class.

A mocha skinned female watched closely at the moves being executed. She smiled when a male visitor to the class arrived behind her.

In silence he eyed both students as they fought and nodded in approval as one of the students finally found a weakness in his opponent and knocked him down onto the mat.

Both students stood up straight and bowed to one another before bowing to their Sensei. They were both looked wide eyed for a split second when they noticed their surprise guest.

Sensei Omino stepped forward. "You both show great promise. I am glad I was invited to witness you in action." Sensei Omino walked towards the student who was top of the class. "You both fought very well. Richard, I would like to talk to you after class to discuss your last technique. It may have won you the sparring session, but it could improve slightly."

"Yes Sensei." Richard bowed before re-joining his classmates along with the second student.

Sensei Omino walked back to where Simone Lewis was standing. "I will leave you to your class." The Sensei lowered his voice so none of the student could hear. "You and Hunter were right to request for me to observe this session. I will discuss the matter with Hunter soon."

Simone nodded and turned to look at her class, signalling that the elder Sensei was about to leave. The class stood in neat lines and bowed before Sensei Omino left.

"Class, you all did well today." Simone beamed pleased with their session. "On Monday we'll be going over your ninja power levels of development and control. Class dismissed."

The students bowed before walking out of the training hall. Simone noticed how the defeated student stomped out of the room, obviously unhappy with the end results.

* * *

"Class dismissed." Dustin observed as his class bowed before leaving. Locking up the equipment cupboard, Dustin thought back to his meeting with Marah at the beginning of the week.

Flashback

"_You want to me to teach you how to drive?"_

"_Yes." Marah put her hands on her hips. "You don't expect me to ninja streak everyway do you? Or keep calling you to give me a lift to places?"_

"_How about asking Cam?"_

"_He's been too busy for me to stop him and ask."_

"_Well I'm busy too. Did you ask Cam's Dad? Since you're not of this planet..."_

_Marah looked sheepish. "No I didn't. He might say no."_

"_Well I'm not going behind his back to teach you._

"_He'll never find out." Marah whined._

"_Trust me, he will. Sensei knows all." Dustin grinned. "How about I give you bus fare." _

End Flashback

That wasn't the last he heard of the subject and he bet that he'd hear more later that night. Dustin shook his head at the thought. He knew that one day his will power would fade and he'd give in.

* * *

After most of the students had left to go home for the weekend, Simone made her way to Hunter's office to see if he would to do anything that night. As she walked towards his closed door, she noticed the defeated student from earlier sitting outside.

"Alan, I thought you left with your other friends."

Alan was about to stand and bow in respect, but Simone stopped him. She felt that there was no need as they weren't in class and technically school had finished for the weekend.

Alan looked up confidently, "Sensei's Bradley and Omino want to see me."

"Oh."

"Do you know anything about why?"

Simone sighed at the look of worry on his face. No matter how much he might question, she wasn't going to tell. She couldn't. So she settled for shaking her head. "Are they both in the office?"

When Alan shook his head, Simone knocked on the door and entered the office when told. She walked up to Hunter's desk and spoke in hushed tones. "He's worried you know? I can tell."

"I guessed he would be." Hunter answered. "Putting this meeting together was last minute, so he probably thinks he's in trouble."

"So the meeting is tonight? Do you need me to stay for it?"

"Yes it is and no I don't. It's out of your hands now. Though he might need you for guidance in later days."

"Oh." Simone said for the second time in a short space of time.

Hunter observed her facial expression. "You look disappointed."

"I'm not. Well, it's just that I can't be at home tonight, well from about 7pm which is in about two hours and I was hoping we could do something around that time."

"Why can't you be home then?"

"Marah has the house. She's cooking Dustin dinner and wants the house to herself. So we all promised that we wouldn't be there. Tori's gone to her parents and Kapri…I don't really know what she's doing."

"I'm sorry. If I could I would do something tonight but I don't know how long the meeting will last. How about a rain che…"

"Rain check? That seems to be your favourite word lately."

Hunter looked down. "I've just been busy."

"I know. Don't worry, I'll find something to do. I'll catch you tomorrow." Simone was about to leave when Hunter called her back. He threw a key to her.

"Why don't you hang out at my place. I'll be there as soon as I'm finished tonight. Ok?"

"Ok."

Hunter felt guilty after she left. They hadn't spent a lot of time together in a while. He feared that they were drifting apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Memories

Disclaimer, the character names Vicus, Laygan, Meta and Andras are borrowed from WB's Charmed so I don't own them. And the Ninja Storm characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for the duration of my story. Any character's you don't recognise belong to me.

Sorry it took so long to get thethis chapter out. But good news is I've got two other stories floating around in my head. One is an SPD fic and the other one is...well..you'll see. Hopefully both will be out late Jan 2006.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hunter had offered his seat to Sensei Omino but the elder refused as it was Hunter's office and seat and showed his authority to the students. Sensei settled for a seat in front of Hunter's desk and beside one of the academy's students.

"Am I getting kicked out?" The student asked.

"No you're not." Hunter shook his head before explaining why they were there. "We just wanted to have a meeting with you about your progress in classes. We all see great potential in you, but there are times when you seem like you're not taking ninja school seriously."

"I am taking it seriously." Alan calmed himself down. "I'm sorry I'm not top of my class anything."

"I think you've missed Sensei Bradley's point. During classes you seem to not be fully paying attention. But seeing you spar today has brought your skills and passion as a ninja to our attention." Sensei Omino signalled to Hunter that he had finished saying his bit.

Hunter continued. "We were curious as to the change between the two sessions?"

Alan thought about what the two Sensei's had told him. He never really thought about it until now. "Truthfully, when sparring with the other students I feel like I can raise my standards to match or better my opponent, where as if I'm in a class learning and practicing my skills against a punching bag or thin air I don't have any standards to match or better myself against. "Alan frowned; wondering if that made any sense.

"There is more to being a ninja than practicing against an opponent. It's not your strength that counts and it's not just the body you need to exercise."

"I understand Sensei, I really do."

Hunter picked up a file and took out a sheet of paper. He read it carefully like he had done before the meeting. "There are no problems in your other classes so; I think we've covered everything in this meeting." He looked at Sensei Omino who in turn nodded and smiled slightly. Hunter acknowledged him before looking back at Alan. "Just one more thing before I dismiss you, how are you doing with school in regards to doing ninja training as well?"

"I'm able to keep up and my grades, along with level of work haven't dropped or anything like that."

"That is good to hear."

"Thanks for staying behind after class to talk with us. You may go now."

Alan stood up and bowed to both Sensei's before leaving the office."

Hunter blew out a breath before looking at the Sensei who he and Blake considered as another father. "Do you think Blake was right? Did he make a good choice?"

Sensei Omino nodded. "I do see Blake's reasons for his choice in Alan Johnson. Do not forget you do not need to be the best of the best or top of the class to have this honour. You should know as I'm sure your friends have told you of their past experiences. Alan has the passion, courage and spirit to carry this honour."

"So when do we present it to him?"

"You will feel when the time the time has arrived." Sensei Omino stood up. "You should go home."

"I will soon."

"No, now. You need to rest or be with your friends. Don't loose the balance in your life by working too hard. Now go."

Hunter smiled. "I'm going. I'll see you on Monday."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, the character names Vicus, Laygan, Meta and Andras are borrowed from WB's Charmed so I don't own them. And the Ninja Storm characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for the duration of my story. Any character's you don't recognise belong to me.

Thanks to **_garnetred_** for my review. Here's your update. Sorry it took awhile to get out.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Hunter was glad to be getting home. All the way there he couldn't stop thinking about the little meeting that just took place and when the right time to tell Alan would occur. As Hunter approached his apartment he heard a female voice call his name and felt as they held his arm to stop him. Before turning to face the person, Hunter put on his best interested look and smiled slightly. This happened often. If it wasn't him who was stopped, it was Shane or Dustin. Hunter nodded as he listened to the middle aged woman complain about the usual. It was always the noise coming from his place.

After his neighbour had finished and Hunter reassured her that they would calm down, he proceeded to his door. Once he entered he was surprised by what he saw, but only for a split second. He quickly reminded himself of Shane's little crush on Kapri. Even though he was reassured he still had to know what he just walked in on. "What's going on? Ms Barnes just pulled me over to complain about the noise."

"We were watching wrestling." Shane had quickly got up as soon as he heard Hunter.

"No you were watching it." Simone saw as Shane gave her a look as if to tell her that she was watching it too. "You hid the remote and it's your place. What else was I going to watch?"

"Watching the TV doesn't cause enough noise to disturb that woman." Hunter rolled his eyes when he said the words 'that woman'. She annoyed the guys so much with her complaining and nosiness.

"Shane thought he could take me on in a match. And I was about to pin him too before you came in."

"Please I had the upper hand and you know it. You were so pinned."

"I know nothing of the sort and there are no witnesses to prove it so we'll call it a draw." Before Shane could come back with retaliation, Simone continued. "So, how did the meeting go? Did you tell him?"

"No not yet." Hunter shed his jacket and ran his hand through his hair. "The meeting went well though. Sensei Omino agreed with Blake's decision."

"And you?" Shane enquired.

"At first, no. But on the way home I thought about what I discussed with Alan and later on with Sensei. For a while I pictured the next one as being like how we are now. I forgot that it took time and experience for us to become what we were when we sent Lothor into the abyss of evil."

"The first or second time?" Shane joked. "When are you going to tell him and introduce him to everyone?"

"Sensei said that I'd know when the time is right." Hunter replied.

* * *

Meanwhile up in space

"Sir, there is something I need to tell you. Something that will help us in our fight."

"This better be good" Vicus stood up from his chair and followed Meta, his second in command into her lab. It wasn't bi, but it provided her with enough equipment to keep her busy.

"I think you'll be pleased with this addition Vicus." Meta activated her main console causing the medium sized screen to blink to life. "I was thinking about how many of our comrades have failed against the rangers in the past. The ranger's main goal is to protect Earth and all its citizens' right?" When Vicus nodded the scientist continued. "The rangers wouldn't use their powers and weapons on innocent people."

Vicus was getting impatient. "What are you getting at?"

"Well what would you say if I told you that we should turn the people they are protecting against them?"

"I'd ask if you had a way to do it and how."

"It would require me to reconfigure our ships weapons system. Using this computer programme I could use our canon to beam down a ray and brainwash those puny people into thinking that the rangers are bad and we are good. After that they could help us in our fight."

Vicus smiled evilly. "How long till its ready."

"I've already started. It'll be ready in time for when we start our attack."

"Continue the work. Good job Meta." With that Vicus left the room.

* * *

Cyber Cam was bored. He hated being alone at night, there was no-one to talk to. In no time the computer generated genius had an idea. 

"I'm sure Cam wouldn't mind if I used this computer for my own needs. Of course not. Even he knows that everyone needs a friend. Especially one who is around when I need them." Cyber Cam smiled at his idea. "A female hologram. How cool is this going to be."

Jumping into the seat in front of the super computer, Cyber Cam was just about to start working when a picture of Earth and its outer atmosphere appeared. It blip showed itself for two seconds before disappearing. "What was that?"

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think so far. Hopefully I'll have my SPD story typed up soon. I might post the first chapter of it this week coming.Look out for it. It'll be called Lost& Found. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hunter slowly stretched his arm out in his bed to find the space next to him vacant. Rubbing his tired eyes he looked over in the direction of his bedroom window and saw the figure of his girlfriend sitting on the window sill and looking out towards the full mooned night sky. She seemed to be in deep thought.

Hunter yawned before sitting up. "Penny for them," he said breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Simone replied after blinking a few times. She didn't realise that Hunter was awake until now and didn't hear what he had said. It sounded like a mumble at the time.

"Your thoughts. You seemed to be swimming in the deep end of them." Hunter turned on a light beside the bed.

"Oh it's nothing. Just day dreaming."

"About me?" Hunter raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Maybe, maybe not," Moving her gaze from the enchantment of the moon, Simone turned to face Hunter. "I was thinking about Alan becoming a Thunder ranger and I was thinking about us."

"What about us?"

"Our relationship. It's changed. I'm just wondering at which point it changed."

Hunter's grin turned into a little smile. "I knew we would discuss this sometime soon."

"So you've noticed too?"

"Of course I have and not just in our relationship. I've let work get in the way of all my friends. I hardly hang out with them or you because I get so wrapped up. The academy means so much to me that I don't want to fail it, Sensei Omino or my parents."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"Sensei said that I need to have balance in my life." Hunter closed his eyes briefly. "I think I had more balance back when I was still fighting Lothor."

"You want him back?" Simone joked.

"No way." Hunter shook his head. "Ever since Lothor attacked the academy, it just hasn't been the same. The security has been improved, so it'll be harder to gain access to the school. But..." Hunter sighed. "Once all of our newest students have settled in, things can finally get back to normal."

Simone hated to see Hunter get burned out with everything in his life and what she had to say next didn't make life any better. "That's one discussion out of the way."

Hunter sighed. "I thought the other might've slipped your mind."

The young couple stayed silent. Neither one of them wanted to blurt out something that they would regret.

Simone bit onto her thumb nail and decided to plunge right in. It had to be said. She didn't like to keep things bottled up for long in case it exploded out at an inappropriate time. Removing the tip of her thumb from between her teeth, she voiced her opinion. "Our relationship…I feel that we were a whole lot closer in the beginning and when we were just friends."

Hunter sat up straighter. "You want us to go back to being just friends? As in break up?"

"No…I don't know…I mean," Simone sighed. "I don't know. It's just that..."

Silence filled the room again, but not for long.

Hunter got off his bed and stood up while running his hands through his already messy hair. "It's just that what?" he said, his voice slightly rose.

Simone looked towards the door. "Shh. Shane's only down the hall. You're going to wake him up."

"At the moment I don't really care if the neighbours wake up. All I care about at the moment is you and me. I want to know where you're going with your revelation about us. You don't want to break up, but yet on the other hand you don't know. And to top it all off you think we were better...no sorry, were closer at the beginning as friends?" When Simone didn't answer, Hunter threw his arms up in the air before heading to the door. "I'm going to watch some TV. Let me know when you have it all figured out." With that Hunter was gone leaving Simone alone to her thoughts.

Simone walked over to the bed and sat down crossed legged with her head in her cupped hands. So many thoughts rushed through her mind. _'Why did I open my big mouth? Why did I say all the wrong things? I just wish it was like the first time we got together. Being spontaneous, having fun, being alone without having any worries about work or family. Just being there for each other. But it's not his fault.'_

Just as Simone decided to seek out Hunter, an earth tremor stopped her in her tracks. It didn't take long for it to stop or her morpher to beep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Please tell me that was just a normal earthquake and not another alien force attacking the earth?" Shane asked as soon as he arrived at Ninja Ops.

"I wish I could give you an answer but I can't find anything on the satellites'," Cam replied. As soon as he felt the tremor, he rushed to the super computer and dismissed Cyber Cam from his seat. Cam was now furiously tapping at his keyboard, trying to find some answers. "I can't anything whether it was natural or otherwise."

"I'm telling you bro, I thought I saw something earlier," Cyber Cam pointed towards the screen. "There was a blip for like a millisecond dude and then, poof, it was gone like there was nothing there in the first place."

"Are you sure you're not malfunctioning?" Dustin asked. He didn't seem pleased that he had to get up in the middle of the night to find out that they couldn't find anything. He knew it wasn't his friends fault, but it didn't mean he had to like the situation.

Cyber Cam folded his arms as he looked at Dustin. "I'm working fine dude." He looked back at the computer screen. His eyes widening as the computer beeped. "Hey did you just see that?"

"I did," Sensei answered nodding his head.

"Me too," replied Cam. "That doesn't look good." Cam brought up a satellite picture of Athens before the computer beeped again and again. "Athens, Christchurch and Nagasaki all are being attacked at the same time."

"Whoa hold on. Are those people attacking the rangers over there?" Hunter asked shocked at what he was seeing.

Cam brought up the picture of Nagasaki. "You're right. Look, the rangers are having to retreat."

"What's going on?" Tori asked

"Yeah, since when do people attack power rangers? We're the good guys protecting them. Hey do you think..." Whatever Dustin was about to say next was cut off by the computer alert going off again.

"It looks like we're on. An alien just landed here in Blue Bay Harbour. More specifically it landed at the track." Cam took his glasses off and pocketed them before standing up and moving away from the computer. Cyber Cam immediately took the vacated seat, not needing to be asked.

"Here we go again," Dustin said as he ran his fingers over his morpher. In his mind he was wondering when Power Rangers could actually retire and if Aliens would ever stop trying to take over the earth.

* * *

It wasn't long before the rangers ninja streaked out of ninja ops and towards the race track. When they arrived, Dustin took in his surroundings. "I thought you said the alien was here?"

"It was," Cam looked around.

"Fan out," Shane instructed. "But make sure you've got a partner. It's got to be here somewhere."

Shane partnered with Tori, while Hunter went with Cam and Simone went with Dustin. Seeing Hunter and Simone walk off without each other didn't go unnoticed by Shane. He made a mental note of asking them about later.

* * *

"Cam are you sure the alien is still here?" Hunter asked. "It might have moved on to somewhere else."

Cam shook his head. "Cyber Cam would've said if it had gone somewhere else. It's still here, somewhere."

"So what is it waiting for? Why doesn't it attack?"

Cam shrugged. "I wish I knew." He hated not knowing what to expect.

* * *

"It's too quiet round here. I think the alien bailed." Shane looked behind him when he thought he heard a noise. Putting down to an over active imagination, he walked on.

"It's not like aliens to bail before a fight."

"Unless it wasn't looking for a fight."

Tori smirked. "Why else would it be here Shane?"

Shane shrugged. "Maybe it's into motocross," he joked.

* * *

Dustin glanced at Simone, all the while keeping his wits about him. "Hey, you were quiet back at ninja ops. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just, you know, another alien attack." Simone let herself smile slightly. "Just as this place was getting peaceful. Should've known it wouldn't last long."

"Don't I know it." Dustin shook his head. "First the school gets attacked by Lothor, then after he's defeated, it gets quiet round here and he surfaces again and attacks the school once again."

"Didn't you help that time?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. Lothor gave us evil powers. We couldn't help it." Dustin scratched his head. "Anyway, as I was saying...what was I saying?"

Simone laughed. "Don't worry about it Dustin. I know what happened the third time Blue Bay Harbour got attacked and it involved Lothor again, although it wasn't his fault."

"Yeah, then that guardian guy Gabriel tried to mess with us. You know the last two attacks involved you."

"Trouble seems to follow me doesn't it?" Simone joked.

"At least this time the alien doesn't have anything to do with us."

"That's what you think," a voice echoed out. "The end is near Power Rangers." One of Meta's manufactured aliens' materialised seemingly out of nowhere.

Dustin and Simone took up a fighting stance, ready for any attack.

"Ready to be destroyed rangers?"

"I don't think so," Dustin stood up straight. "Ready?"

"Ready," Simone replied.

"Ninja Storm," "Lightning storm," "Ranger form, ha." In an instant Dustin and Simone had changed into the yellow wind ranger and the pink lightning ranger respectively.

"Yellow and pink. My least favourite colours," the alien sneered.

"Well sorry to disappoint, dude but you're gonna have to deal with it." Dustin put his arm up to block the aliens attack while Simone kicked it away. Dustin lifted his arm while he had the chance and called the other rangers. "Hey, guys. We found the alien."

"Hold on Dustin, we'll be right there," came the answer from Shane.

After falling back slightly from Simone's kick, the alien lifted up his hands and stretched them out towards the two rangers. "Time for a group hug." A magnetic force seemed to come from his hands and pull the two rangers towards him. Once he had them in his grip, thorns poked out from his body, hitting the rangers with an electrical current.

Flying backwards Dustin and Simone landed on the ground three metres from the alien.

"Ahhh that stung." Dustin tried to get up, but he had a slight problem. In fact it was a major problem. "I can't move. Why can't I move? Simone, are you alright, can you get up?"

"No. I can't even move my fingers."

Another alien materialised beside the rangers. She addressed the previous alien, "Surge, go and take care of the other rangers. I'll deal with these test subjects."

"Hey, we're nobody's test subject," Dustin shouted out. His frustration of not being able to move was escalating.

"What did that freak show do to us?" Simone asked as she willed her body to move

"It'll wear off after a while. I just need you to hold still for a little while. I've never used this on a ranger before." Meta aimed what looked like a small canon at them. "This may hurt a little bit." As Meta fired the device a white beam hit the rangers simultaneously causing them to yell out.

* * *

"Look there it is." Shane announced pointing towards the alien.

Surge rubbed his hands together. "I was looking for you."

"Well unfortunately for you, you found us," Hunter replied as he rushed forward to attack. He was soon joined by Shane, Tori and Cam.

"Where are our friends?" Tori asked as she dodged the alien's feet.

"You can join them if you want." Surge held out his hands, shooting a few thorns out. One hit Tori on her left shoulder, while the others hit the trees behind her.

Tori spun and hit the ground, all the while holding her shoulder. "I can't move my arm."

"Hawk blaster." Shane aimed his weapon at Surge and fired.

"Tori, are you alright?" Hunter asked as he helped her up.

"My arm feels numb. I can barely move it."

"Tori sit this fight out and go and find Dustin and Simone," Shane ordered.

"Right," Tori answered. She hated giving up a fight, but she knew that Shane was right. She was in no condition at the moment to fight and she needed to find the others. Heading away from the others, she noticed a white glow over the hill. "Hey, what's that?" Tori asked herself quietly. With the feeling that something wasn't right, she quickened her pace and headed towards the anomaly.

* * *

Dustin gritted his teeth against the pain in his head, wishing it would stop. Slowly, but surely his fists clenched. _'I can move_,' he thought._ 'Now if only I can use my Lion hammer.'_

"Sonic fin," Tori called out when she arrived. It didn't take her long after seeing her friends in trouble. As she used it on Meta, the white beam disappeared. "No-one messes with my friends. Ninja sword."

Getting up and seeing blue ranger run towards her, Meta pressed a button on her arm and transported back to her ship.

Tori ran to the fallen rangers and powered down. Noting that her arm felt better albeit tingly, she helped Dustin and Simone up. "Hey are you guys alright?"

"Tori," Dustin tried to rub his head but felt something was stopping him. Something hard was encasing his whole head, like a helmet. "What's going on? And what am I doing at the track?" Dustin looked towards Simone. "Whoa, a pink power ranger."

"Where?" Simone asked looking behind her.

"You," Dustin replied. For the first time since he got up, Dustin noticed what he was wearing. "No way. I'm a yellow power ranger? This is so cool." He pointed at Tori "And you said that there were no such things as power rangers. Well I guess no-one's laughing at the comic book geek now are they?" Dustin exclaimed, repeating what he said the first time he ever morphed.

Simone felt confused. "How comes I'm dressed like a power ranger? Who are you two and where am I?"

"Oh boy," Tori lifted her arm. "Sensei, we have a problem. A big problem. You better get Cyber Cam to teleport us back to Ninja ops."

* * *

Ninja ops

"Are you telling me that they don't remember becoming power rangers and the history we've got together?" Tori put her hands on her hips in disbelief.

"You are correct Tori." Sensei Watanabe walked out of the infirmary and allowed the door to close behind him. "The last thing Dustin remembers is being on his way to school with you and Shane and stopping to help an elderly couple fix their vehicle."

"Wait that was the day Lothor attacked the school. What about Simone, what does she remember?"

"Talking to her brother about being in the lightning storm academy. Apparently he was very...or rather over protective of her."

"Why would that alien wipe their memories of being power rangers?"

"I can answer that one," Cyber Cam turned his seat to face Kanoi and Tori. "Remember when we saw those people attacking the power rangers in Nagasaki, well I've read reports that a white glow emanated from an area around there before all the peeps went stir crazy. You saw a white glow Tor."

Tori nodded. "Yeah. The alien was firing a white beam. Are you saying that Dustin and Simone could attack us at any moment?"

"You interrupted what the alien was doing, so I think she didn't get to complete her task," Kanoi explained. "That is why they have lost some of their memories."

"I'd rather loose part of my memory than be brainwashed to do evils bidding dude. I mean that is so wrong." Seeing the looks he was getting from Tori, Cyber Cam turned back to the computer screen while muttering under his breath, "Pssht, I was just saying."

Tori addressed her Sensei. "I better get back to the motocross track and help the others."

"No need. That alien dude bolted." Shane said as he entered Ninja ops.

"Where are Dustin and Simone?" Cam asked. "Are they alright?"

"Define alright? Physically they're fine."

"But..." Hunter enquired wanting to know more.

"Some alien chick wiped their memories of the last few years," Cyber Cam answered much to the annoyance of Tori.

Tori folded her arms and looked at Cyber Cam. "Seriously Cyber Cam, zip it." Tori turned back to her friends. "Neither of them remembers being power rangers. Their last memories as far as we know are of just before they got their powers. They have the ninja training, but it looks like we are down two rangers."

Hunter took a slight step back. 'No memories of the last few years. That means that neither of them remembers Blake or me. Simone doesn't remember us.' Hunter was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the last of Kanoi's question directed at him. "I'm sorry Sensei, but what did you say?"

Kanoi Watanabe inclined his head slightly. He had a feeling about what was going through Hunter's mind from the moment he found out about his friends. "I asked about Blake's morpher. Sensei Omino informed me that they were going to be passed onto one of your students at the Thunder ninja academy."

"Yes Sensei. I guess I'll have to tell him sooner than later thanks to this latest attack."

"That would be wise Hunter."


End file.
